


Older than Dirt

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Bucky and Steve watch baseball.





	

Steve and Bucky were watching the Dodgers play baseball on TV. 

“Remind me when they moved to California?” 

“1957.” 

“God, we’re old. Do the others seem like kids to you?”

“Yeah. With those damn phones and tablets. We were lucky to get to use a phone on the corner.”

Bucky laughed and punched Steve on the shoulder. “We sure are fun, aren’t we? My granny was livelier than we are.”

“Your granny was livelier than we were then, too, Buck!” 

“Wanna order some pizza and watch a movie after the game?”

“Iron Man?” 

Bucky laughed and nodded. “I’m not surprised!”


End file.
